A Taste Better Than Tacos
by AlicornOfNight
Summary: Clyde loves tacos, but what if he learns there is something better than his beloved meat filled tortillas?


**AlicornOfNight** here with a Tyde story for you all. Though this isn't one of my favorite pairs, the idea just came to me one night at dinner. Wanna guess what we were eating?

I do not own South Park or it's characters

Hope you enjoy!

In Clyde's eyes, tacos are the picture of pure perfection.

The taste, the smell, the crunch, it all makes Clyde ecstatic. He would wait through each day at school to come home to the joy of sinking his teeth into his beloved hard shell and spicy filling. He loved every last aspect of the meat filled tortillas, all except for one.

Taking a bite out of the hard yellow shell was a game of chance, that is often bite one end, and the fillings come out the other. Clyde hated it. Just the thought of a simple piece of lettuce or meat falling from his taco to his plate saddened him. And when the horror was brought upon him, he wouldn't dare eat the fallen sample of his favorite food.

Token, on the other hand, didn't mind. He would simply just pick the discarded taco innards and eat them, unfazed, unlike Clyde. But that wasn't the reason he didn't mind. Truth is, Token loved that his friend's delicacy was such a troll.

Whenever he watched the boy take his 'necessary' precautions to be careful not to spill any of the food, he couldn't help but smile. Seeing Clyde turn his head with his mouth open ready to take a bite. Watching him cautiously test the area with a slowly darting tongue. Token loves it all.

And today was no exception.

They were sitting in Clyde's living room. T.v trays set up in front of the flat-screen as Friday night football flashed lights along the red walls. Clydes parents were gone, typical for when Token was there.

The ex-jock watched attentively to the game, eyes glued to the screen. He studied the plays while Token sat, uninterested.

Just like any other time he ate tacos, Clyde was turning his head in an attempt to take a bite. Noises of frustration exited his oped mouth as he tried so hard not to let any of the cheese to sprinkle of the top to his plate.

Token watched as he always did, not caring about what team had made how many touchdowns. The game held none of his attention. He was playing his own game. Making silent bets to himself as to if Clyde would fail to save his precious taco innards, or if he would succeed in his goal.

This time he told himself it was destine to fall. And he was right.

A clump of seasoned chicken covered in salsa and sour cream fell from the shell just as Clyde took a bite.

"Dammit!" Clyde exclaimed with anger. Token laughed at the drama his friend was causing over such a stupid thing, which earned him a look from the boy.

"Dude! This isn't funny!" Clyde yelled. Token only laughed harder.

"It's just a taco Clyde. Stop acting like such a baby over it. Besides, you can still eat it" He said. Clydes eyes widened with horror and discust.

"Eat _that_?" He said, pointing to the lonely lump of discarded chicken.

"Ya dude, it's fine" Token said. He reached over Clydes lap and picked up the meat with two fingers and ate it.

Clyde's face showed pure revulsion.

"That shit is fucking gross Token" He said. Token rolled his eyes. It was still food.

"How?" Token asked, not expecting an answer from his disturbed friend.

"Because" Clyde started, folding his arms across his chest and clearing his throat. "A random piece of spiced chicken with salsa on _isn't _a taco. It's the remains of one. It's nothing without lettuce, cheese and a crunchy shell, and I _refuse_ to eat it" His voice full of seriousness.

Token was take back by his friends answer, he didn't know if he should be worried or admiring. He just couldn't believe how passionate Clyde was about this. He took the sudden seriousness as a chance to mess with him.

"Fine" He said, picking up his own taco and shaking a clump of the insides out.

"If you won't eat it on your own..." He stopped, as he picked up the mush.

He lunged at Clyde, pinning him down with one arm, holding his wrists above his head with his free hand. He dangled the dismembered taco part over Clyde's face before continuing with a smirk.

"I'll _make_ you eat it" He said. At that moment he shoved the chicken in his friends mouth. Clyde shook free of the boys grasp, and pushed him off in time.

"NO DUDE! There's nothing grosser than eating that dropped taco shit" He screamed out. His voice hung in the house, ringing off the walls.

Token smiled.

"_Oh yeah?__**" **_He said before popping the 'taco shit' in his mouth and pinned Clyde down yet again.

Token gave the chicken a few good chews, and then he smashed his lips to Clyde's.

Clyde's eyes grew wide with shock. Token was kissing him. It was Token's lips he felt against his own. Though the gesture was purely just to get him to eat the mushed taco meat, he was still kissing him.

Using his hand to pull down a perfectly still with surprise Clyde's jaw, he opened his targets mouth. He forced his food covered tongue inside, just long enough to get all the substance into Clyde's mouth. After completing his task, he pulled back to see the look on Clyde's face.

The boy chewed the meat and swallowed before speaking.

"Euh, FUCK! Don't do that dude!" He yelled, a slight blush forming on his face.

"Did it really taste _that_ bad?" Token asked.

"N-no, I guess not." Clyde said, still flustered by Token's methods. Already seeing he was defeated he added, " It just tasted like a taco".

Token beamed in accomplishment. Satisfied, he looked to the flashing television. Clyde's soft voice pulled his attention back to the boy.

"B-but, I uh, I think I found something that tastes...better than tacos" He said timidly, voice shaking with uncertainty. Token didn't believe such a thing was possible.

"_Really?_ Clyde Donovan, thinking there was something that tastes better than his beloved tacos? He asked in astonishment. Clyde slowly nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"What?" Token asked.

A long silence filled the room. Token wanting to here what tasted so good to his friend that it was better than tacos. Clyde nervously shifting in his seat to get closer to the boy. The quiet awkwardness broke when Clyde finally answered.

"You"

He pulled the other boy closer and pressed their mouths together again. The familiar warmth resting on his lips again. An electric feeling shot threw them both at the touch.

Token's eyes held a gaze of awe. He didn't expect Clyde to kiss him, like it was a contact so foreign between them. As if he hadn't done the exact same thing earlier, just with different intentions.

The space between them closed further as Clyde pulled Token closer and placed his cold hands on the smaller boy's hip bones. Token gasped at the chill of the touch. Taking the chance, Clyde slid his tongue into Tokens hot mouth.

And Token started to kiss back. Giving into the curiousness the situation radiated, and focusing on how _perfect_ it felt to be with Clyde like this.

Two wet pink appendages danced for dominance in their mouths, along with their entangling arms. They found themselves in a knot when Clyde pulled away for air. Token was at a loss of high from the feeling of his best friends tongue next to his.

"You definitely taste better than tacos" Clyde chuckled between light pants. Token smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me you dumb ass taco addict" He purred into his new lovers ear.

I realized that the whole feel of the writing kinda turned towards the end, I'm sorry, Panic! At The Disco just does that to me. Rate Review and Fav if you enjoyed. Hope to see you next time!


End file.
